A Time For Wolves
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: "A man's daughter inherits before her father's brother" (A Dance With Dragons. Ch. 44) / SI-OC / Alysanne Stark, daughter of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne readies herself to shake Westeros up, specially the North. This is her story.
1. Prologue

_**Hello there! **_

_**Yes, its-a-me Alex, with yet another story ( I suck, I know), **_

_**but I can't seem to stop this Writing Cycle. **_

_**So I love ASOIAF/GOT a lot, (I am a little salty about the show ending tho') **_

_**So since I have nothing better to so (I actually do) **_

_**I started another story, and you might be thinking, "Well, yes, Alex, but what about your other stories?" **_

_**And lemme tell you, I am working on them, very hard but my muse is fickle. **_

_**Anyways, to those of you who know me, welcome back. **_

_**To those of you who are new, Hello there :) **_

_**And lemme take this chance to remind you all of the discord server I created for the series: **_

**_ / jEnQmZ3_**

**_Please do join and remind me that I'm writing several stories that need to be updated ^^_**

**_I sincerely hope you enjoy this one. _**

**_Much Love _**

**_\- Alex _**

* * *

**A Time For Wolves. **

_"A man's daughter inherits before her father's brother" _

_(A Dance With Dragons. Ch. 44) _

**Prologue.**

**Harrenhal**

**Year 281**

The unusual cold seeped into the godswood of Harrenhall. Ashara Dayne fixed her cloak as she made her way further in, Elia walked silently next to her, a slight frown on her face. They were followed by Elia's trusty septa and Prince Lewyn Martell.

She saw Brandon's smirk first, he was standing in front of the heart tree, Ethan Glover and a Septon to his left, she exchanged glances with Elia and her friend nodded at her, Prince Lewyn offered his arm to her and walked her to Brandon.

They said their vows under the moonlight, and Brandon promised to tell his father about their wedding as soon as he reached Winterfell. Ethan Glover led them to a secluded tent and wished them a good night. Elia had smiled at her, but had looked warily at Brandon.

* * *

**Year 282**

Ashara wiped away a tear as she watched her babe, she had just received word that Aerys had killed both Brandon and Rickard Stark, her husband was dead and her daughter was now heir to the North. She only hoped for the better now, that the war passed and she could raise her daughter right.

"Lady Ashara, Lord Dayne requests your presence," said a maid walking into the nursery, Ashara glanced at her babe and nodded.

"You have to be strong my sweet daughter, for many will try to use you," she said and for a moment she could swear that her babe stared right back at her with intelligent violet eyes.

* * *

**Year 283.**

Ashara held her daughter's hand as the small northern host entered Starfall. She spotted Lord Dustin, Lord Glover and Lord Reed along with Eddard Stark. Alysanne was staring at the party, her curious eyes wide. She looked a lot like Brandon, and the only sign of the south in her daughter were her haunting violet eyes, not as pale as the Targaryens, but deeper in color.

"Nuncle?" Alysanne asked quietly and Ashara smiled at her before picking her up.

"Yes my darling girl, that is your uncle, shall we go meet him?" She asked and Alysanne nodded.

She walked followed by a guard to where her eldest brother was greeting Eddard. Little Allyria was standing next to her brother and smiled brightly when she noticed Ashara and Alysanne.

"Lady Ashara," greeted Eddard, immediately taking notice of the babe in her arms, his eyes widened as he saw the babe.

"Lord Eddard, meet your niece, Alysanne Stark," she said and saw as Eddard did a double take, she smiled at him.

"Alysanne Stark," Eddard said softly and Alysanne's head snapped to his direction, the girl studied her uncle and then hid her face on the crook of Ashara's neck.

Ashara's brother offered to house the Stark party so they could all explain what had happened. Eddard returned Dawn to them after explaining what had gone down at the Tower of Joy, Ashara eyed the babe that Eddard carried and was quick to connect the dots, although Eddard vehemently claimed that the boy was his bastard son.

Ashara then explained her marriage to Brandon at Harrenhal, and her witnesses, Elia, Lewyn, a Septa, a Septon and Ethan Glover. Lord Glover was quick to back her words, telling Eddard that he had been the one to look for the septon and arrange the tent in which Brandon and Ashara had consummated the marriage.

"This will make things difficult with Lord Hoster," Eddard said after a moment, Dustin, Reed and Glover grimaced, while Lord Dayne looked calm.

"My niece has a claim to Winterfell, Lord Eddard, what matters now is whether you will choose to honor that claim," he said quietly, Eddard looked at Ashara and then at his companions.

"A man's daughter shall inherit before her father's brother, the law is clear Lord Dayne, Alysanne is to be Lady Stark, Lady Paramount and Wardeness of the North and I shall be her regent until she is old enough to rule by herself," he said, Lord Dayne nodded, a pleased look on her face.

"What about your children my lord?" Asked Lord Dustin, "Lord Hoster won't permit such slight."

"My son would rule Moat Cailin, I am a second son and father had plans to rebuild the fortress," Eddard said, Lord Dayne however had another plan.

"Mayhap young Lady Alysanne could be betrothed to your son, they are cousins, as were your parents, and Lord Hoster's grandson would still have a ruling position in the North," Lord Dayne said, Eddard seemed to consider the Lord's words and nodded.

"That might actually work Ned," said Lord Dustin.

"Let us hope so," he said, suddenly dreading the headache that was to come.


	2. Stark Family Values

**_Hello there, its been a while. _**

**_So, while reading the reviews that you guys kindly left I was a bit peeved by some of them... so I toyed with the idea of not posting the rest of the story cause I just... ya know... I literally quoted George Martin in the bio._**

**_"A MAN'S DAUGHTER INHERITS BEFORE HER FATHER'S BROTHER." A DANCE OF DRAGONS, CHAPTER 44. _**

**_I mean... its right there, Martin himself wrote it, not me. So of course since a few people were offended by it I decided to whip out my copy of ADWD so I could get an exact page for the quote and everything. _**

**_"Your uncle … would that be Lord Arnolf?"_**

**_"He is no lord," Alys said scornfully. "My brother Harry is the rightful lord, and by law I am his heir. A daughter comes before an uncle. Uncle Arnolf is only castellan. He's my great-uncle, actually, my father's uncle. Cregan is his son. I suppose that makes him a cousin, but we always called him uncle."_**

**_Excerpt From: George R. R. Martin. "A Dance with Dragons: A Song of Ice and Fire: Book Five." iBooks._**

**_So there you have it folks, Alys Karkstark and Jon Snow, so it seems that I am not making up laws as I go... and if I were, let me kindly remind you that this is FanFiction. My interpretation of the story, I could say that the sky is purple and it would be purple cause I'm the one writing it. So please... just don't. (for those who don't know I'm a lawyer, I'll back off my information with facts, always). _**

**_I will answer some of your reviews now. _**

**_Marlastiano: always a pleasure to have you reading and reviewing my story, honey!_**

**_Jayden Lopez: Thank you, I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Ariana Le Fay: Oh I had missed you! To ask your questions, she cannot inherit dawn. as dawn goes to her cousin Ned Dayne since he is the son of Ashara's and Arthur other brother (or something like that, Martin never really cleared up the Dayne family tree) and yes, she will have a direwolf, she's a Stark ;) _**

**_Xypher1: Well, everyone has interests, but you'll find that I am very straightforward, this story is about Alysanne rebuilding the North. (have u read those stories about dudes being stranded on Westeros and building canals and starting an industrial revolution? this story is my take on that, I'm here to have fun and to see how absurd I can make it without it becoming crack, we're here to have fun.) _**

**_LenaMiaH: Quero dizer, acho que todos ficamos um pouco decepcionados com o final de Game of Thrones. Mas como sempre, fico feliz que você goste da minha ideia e me acompanhe nesta jornada. Alysanne terá que provar a si mesma, mas você e eu sabemos que sou incapaz de escrever muita angústia ou conflito, então essa história será principalmente Aly sendo esperta e jogando da melhor maneira possível. Obrigado por sua revisão e por estar sempre pronto para ler mais de minhas histórias._**

**_DullReign82: Thank you so much, and welcome! _**

**_Ashies: thanks hun! _**

**_Lonewolf125: thank you so much for giving it a chance. _**

**_*insert awkward grin emoji*_**

* * *

**Ned Stark I**

**283**

**_Starfall, Dorne._**

Ned walked into his chambers at Starfall feeling dread pooling in the base of his stomach and cursing Brandon in his head. Oh, he was beyond joyous that he had a small niece, but couldn't his oaf of a brother inform him of the marriage? Preferably before walking foolishly to his death, it was only luck that had kept Ned, Willam, Ethan and Howland alive.

And Lyanna, he had loved his sister dearly, but to run off with a married man and actually marry said man and then carry said man's child to term in an unsure world? It seemed that he wouldn't rest anytime soon, if only to atone for what his siblings had done.

He briefly remembered Benjen, young Benjen who wanted to join the Nights Watch. Ned couldn't grant that permission, if anything, Benjen needed to marry someone from the North and quick, maybe one of Maege's daughters. Dacey and Benjen, Benjen and Dacey, Ned smiled as he toyed with the idea.

As he got into the warm bath that had been prepared for him he remembered Catelyn, his Tully wife. She wouldn't be happy with Jon, and she definitely wouldn't be happy with Alysanne. He briefly wondered if Ashara would travel with them North and then grimaced, of course she would travel North, she was Brandon's widow. Ned submerged himself in the water completely as he pushed away all thoughts wondering if is it was too early to plan out his reclusion.

* * *

When he walked into Starfall's hall for dinner he was surprised to feel a tug on his breeches, he looked down to find Alysanne staring up at him with wide violet eyes, she made a motion for him to carry her and he obliged, she was his Liege Lady after all.

"Nuncle," she said in a small voice, Ned smiled at her.

"Yes little lady, I am your uncle Ned," he said quietly, she beamed at him and tugged on his hair.

Dinner was a quiet affair with the Daynes, and when he went to check on Jon he had found out that Lord Dayne had already assigned a wet nurse to the babe, a young woman named Wylla.

He felt something behind him and he turned to see Lord Dayne standing there.

"Thank you, Lord Dayne," Ned said, Lord Dayne nodded.

"Think nothing of it Lord Eddard, we are family, for better or worse," he said and Ned looked at the lord solemnly.

* * *

**_Kings Landing, The Crownlands. _**

**_Blackwater Bay. _**

The Dayne ship docked at the bay, and Ned and his party were quickly escorted to the Red Keep where Robert was waiting for them, along with Jon Arryn. Ned kept his features schooled as he explained to Robert that he had found Lyanna dead at the Tower of Joy, as a fever had taken her body.

Ned watched silently as Robert raged and cursed the Targaryens and felt slightly, just slightly sorry for the remaining dragons. While Robert was raging, Ashara walked into the throne room carrying Alysanne, and Willam following dutifully with baby Jon in his hands, Ethan guarding them.

"Lady Dayne," greeted Jon Arryn, Ned braced himself, "Who are these lovely children?"

"My niece, Alysanne Stark, and my bastard son, Jon," he said, he thanked the gods that Willam and Ethan remained silent and unmoving, "Brandon married Lady Ashara in Harrenhal with Ethan and Princess Elia as witnesses, Lady Alysanne is thus the Lady Paramount of The North."

Jon didn't look too pleased by that, while Robert seemed to be processing the information, the tension however was cut when Alysanne struggled in her mother's arms to be placed on the floor and walked to Robert who picked her up, slightly confused, the small Lady tugged on the King's beard and grinned and then looked at Ned happily.

"Nuncle!" She exclaimed in glee still tugging at Robert's beard, Ned smiled, and soon Robert's booming laugh filled the throne room.

"She's Brandon's alright," Robert said, "If Tully has any problem with the Lady, he will deal with me," Robert declared, Ned nodded.

"Lord Dayne suggested that I could betroth her to my son, if only to have things placated," Ned explained softly, Robert looked at Jon who nodded.

"It is not a bad idea, but she would have to consent to the marriage as she is the Lady Paramount, so it would be provisional, you can of course not tell Hoster about that small part," said Jon, and Ned had to agree. "And which will be your holdfast Eddard?"

"Father was once planning on rebuilding Moat Cailin for me, the idea has its merits, although I would have to ask for a loan from the Iron Bank," Ned said.

"Nonsense Ned, consider Moat Cailin a gift from me, the crown will pay for it," he said, then looked at Jon, "It's a king's order, make it happen."

Ned was about to refuse, he couldn't accept such gift, not when he was lying to Robert about Jon, about Lyanna, he was about to say something when Robert glared at him, he looked at Alysanne, still in Robert's arms and her perceptive violet eyes and he decided to just stay silent and accept the gift. The Old Gods knew he would need it.

He left as soon as Robert allowed him to, he took Lyanna's bones with him, as his father's and Brandon's. He had noticed the look Ashara had given to Brandon's bones and he felt sorry for the woman. Alyssane for her part had hugged Robert goodbye and the King had smiled at the little Lady. Ned hadn't missed Lord Tywin's look, or the way Cersei's eyes had remained a little to long on Alysanne.

His party of men was slightly bigger as he left, a few Vale knights making the journey North with him, along with the Dayne knights that Lord Dayne had procured for his sister and niece.

* * *

**_Riverrun, Riverlands. _**

When the seat of House Tully came into view Ned wanted nothing more than to guide his party past it and forget everything that had happened. But his son was there, and that gave him joy. He heard a laugh and looked back to see that Alysanne was riding with Willam and that the Lord Dustin was making funny faces to the girl.

Their stay in Riverrun was not a pleasant one. Lord Hoster raged at Ned for bringing Ashara and the girl, he accused Ashara of usurping his daughter's place and Catelyn was raging at Ned because of Jon. Willam, Ethan and Howland offered their sympathies and had taken to guard the children. They lasted three days in Riverrun before Ned simply had enough and decided to leave, Catelyn was still raging at him about Jon, until Ashara had told her to forget about it.

Ned had paled when he saw that Catelyn had almost leaped at Ashara, but the Dornish Lady remained calm and reminded Catelyn who had married the actual heir of Winterfell. The trip had been tiring and Ned again wondered if he could start his retirement early.

* * *

**_Winterfell, The North. _**

The rest of the trip had been tense. Ned was envious of Howland who had stayed at Greywater - at least one of them was going to have peace. When he reached Moat Cailin, he noticed that the construction work had begun. They stayed there for two days and Ned talked to the workers about the things he wanted.

Willam was supposed to part ways with him at Castle Cerwyn, but the Dustin lord and Ethan both decided to stay with Ned until they reached Winterfell. Ned had written to Benjen about everything that had happened, so the young wolf knew what to expect when the two Ladies Stark arrived to the keep.

That first night in Winterfell, Ned went to his bed without talking to anyone and flopped facedown. He slept past noon.


	3. Alysanne, Anne, Alex, Aly

_**Hello dear readers! I'm finally updating some fics (hehe) so yeah, I want to tell you that like with most of my stories I play a dangerous line with border-lining crack, so please don't take this too seriously, we'll have our serious moments yes, but we're just here to enjoy ourselves. **_

_**DullReign82: Ned is a good man, a good man that has bad thing happening to him, hopefully he'll keep his head this time ;) **_

_**tricia911114: Mmmm... I don't really like the Tully's much tho'. **_

_**LenaMiaH: **_**_Sim, eu meio que fui tangente lá, mas as pessoas aqui são tão grrrrr! as vezes. E você está certo, sabe, existe fanfic para nos divertirmos com um universo pré-fabricado. Eu amo o fato de você amar minhas histórias e meus personagens, suas críticas significam muito para mim. Agora, voltando à história, eu não podia deixar Benjen ir para a parede e congelar-se ali, não senhor. Alysanne é uma garotinha manipuladora, desonesta, que quer ver o mundo queimar ... ou congelar, a mesma coisa. Também não gosto de Catelyn, mas você provavelmente já percebeu, espero que goste deste capítulo!_**

**_osterreicher97: Thanks for that, I'm trying to emulate the 'we'll be building canals and basically bringing Westeros to an industrial revolution' vibe that most guys like to write fics about, I've read some good ones. Westerosi laws are so complicated, man, I can't even, but this is fanfiction, so I'm their new god now, my word is law and all that jazz ^^, hopefully you'll like what I have in store for the people. _**

**_alia00: Thank you! _**

**_WillowingBranches: your word is my command. _**

**_Lourdes08: :D _**

**_InfinityMask: Yeah, poor Neddy boi, sadly to inform you that this story will contain no harems... heheh... Ashara coming North... yay! _**

* * *

**Alysanne I.**

**284**

**Winterfell, The North.**

"Come on Alysanne," said Ashara as she wrestled her daughter into a dress.

"Nooo," Alysanne said as she tried to move away from her mother in between laughs.

"Aly, Lady Catelyn will convince Lord Eddard for a sept if you don't go," Ashara warned and that seemed to do the trick, once Alysanne was in her dress, Ashara smiled and allowed the toddler to run out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Nuncle Ned!" She screamed as she went spooking the grim faced Septa that followed Lady Catelyn everywhere.

Alysanne found her uncle in the main keep talking to Ser Rodrick and Uncle Benjen she screamed his name again before she ran and collided with his legs, uncle Ned smiled and picked her up.

"Good morrow, Lady Stark," uncle Ned said before Alysanne pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"Morrow, Nuncle Ned," she said with a grin.

"What has you running all through the castle little wolf?" He asked.

"No sept?" Alysanne said voice low, Ned frowned.

"Has Lady Catelyn been talking about the sept again?" Alysanne nodded at her uncle Ned, Uncle Benjen frowned and looked at his brother.

"You have to reign your southerner wife brother, that woman has been trying to convert my men to the faith of the Seven, if Dacey has to hear another spiel of the Mother it won't be a fair sight," Benjen warned, Alysanne for her part smiled at Benjen.

"Dacey?" She asked hopefully and Benjen smiled at her.

"She has gone to visit her mother, Maege. She will be back in a fortnight," Benjen promised, Alysanne smiled.

"Weddy?" Alysanne asked and both Benjen and Ned laughed.

"Yes and then the wedding," Benjen said and Alysanne clapped her hands, she looked at uncle Ned again mustering all the seriousness that a two year old could.

"No sept."

"No sept."

* * *

Lady Catelyn had tried to get Alysanne to take classes with the Septa, citing that a good Southron lady needed to know her prayers. Alysanne was two and stubborn; it hadn't gone well. Alysanne _hated _Catelyn Tully. The woman walked around Winterfell as if she owned the place and that got on Alysanne's nerves.

For being a two year old, or rather, for being a reincarnated two year old, Alysanne liked to think that she was doing well in her second time as a kid, but whenever Catelyn Tully tried to force something on her, Alysanne found herself wondering just which would be the consequences of her telling Catelyn to go to hell.

"Mamma, wady Catlyn 's bothering me again," Aly said pouting.

Ashara was currently in her solar with Old Nan. "What is that woman doing to my brave little wolf now?" Asked Ashara with a soft smile.

"She twied to take me to a septa, mamma, I don't wike septas," Alysanne said as her mother lifted her up and put her on her lap.

"Don't worry Aly, I'll talk to your uncle Ned about it," Ashara promised and Aly nodded and cuddled up to her mother.

"Would you like to hear a story, my Lady?" Asked Old Nan.

Aly nodded at the old woman and got comfortable.

Old Nan smiled and began her tale, "In the land where heroes were noblemen and giants walked on this side of the wall..."

* * *

Alysanne liked when Lord Dustin visited, he called her Lady Aly and always had sweets brought to her. Lord Dustin's wife however, Lady Barbrey, didn't like her much, but she was way better than Lady Catelyn and plus, Lady Barbrey hated Catelyn Tully as much as Catelyn hated Alysanne.

"So tell me Lady Aly, any plans for the North?" Asked Lord Dustin as they walked around Winterfell.

Alysanne grinned. "Wots," she exclaimed and Lord Dustin chuckled, "We need horsays."

"Horses now? And who is going to breed them?" He asked.

"You and Wady Barbrey, the best horsays," she said and he laughed.

"The best horses in the North?" He asked, Alysanne shook her head.

"Da best Horsays in the seven kingdoms," she said, Lord Dustin smiled before picking her up.

"Then we shall do so Lady Aly," he promised, Aly beamed at him as he walked them to Ned's solar.

* * *

Alysanne stared at the babe she was supposed to marry one day, a dark tuff of dark red curls sat atop his head as uncle Ned carried him. Alysanne was sitting on the highest chair of the dining hall while her uncle Ned was to her right and her mother to her left. Her mother had baby Jon on her lap since Alysanne had refused to leave him behind per Lady Catelyn's requests.

"He wooks squishy, nuncle Ned," she said poking the baby's face carefully, blue eyes snapped to hers and she smiled and poked baby Robb's face again.

Alysanne noticed that Lady Catelyn was glaring at her, she grinned and poked uncle Ned's face, who smiled indulgently at her.

"Babes are squishy, Aly, you were just as squishy," he said, Alysanne scrunched her nose.

"M'not squishy nuncle Ned, I'm a wolf," she said and howled for good measure. Ned and the present lords laughed and howled too, causing Alysanne to laugh.

She had all the Northron lords whipped.

* * *

**286**

With four years of age Aly Stark was a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with. The Lady of the North was a precocious child, smart beyond her years and just as cunning, and all that came in an adorable package that seemed to spell everyone around her, save for Lady Catelyn.

Since Ned had noticed her intelligence he had begun her lessons with Maester Luwin early, only to find out that the girl could read through their entire library with ease but still took the lessons. At age four Aly sent for more teachers from Volantis and the other free cities so she could learn warfare.

During that year she also started using Winterfell's coffers to rebuild the keep and sent for the Mountain Clans. The Mountain Clans were charmed by her and swore fealty to the little Lady Stark, and so Benjen and Dacey moved to the mountains to become the first Stark miners. According to the plans, Winterfell would receive 50% percent of the profits while Benjen and Dacey would get a 25% and the clans the other 25% of all the minerals found.

Aly liked to see the North flourishing, so in addition to her studies she sent for each Lord separately and learned about their lands. She enjoyed when Lord Bolton visited as the man was interesting and Domeric, who was a year older than her, was a sweet boy. She was quick to suggest a marriage between the newly born Lady Sansa and Domeric Bolton, if Lord Bolton killed his bastard Ramsay Snow as her well established spyweb the snowflakes, had reported his cruelty.

Ramsay Snow had been killed and Aly had felt that she had done a service to the Northern community and saved Sansa from a possible future of misery in King's Landing.


	4. Announcement

Hello Guys!

First of all I have to apologize for not updating the fic that you're reading, know that I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews that you guys leave on my works.

Second, have faith that I will try with all my heart and soul to finish those fics, they are still my babies and I do want to finish them, either by bulletpoint short story or the long chaptered versions, but I'll attempt to give you guys, and myself, some closure in all of my fics.

Third, I've been thinking about changing platforms completely and move to Archive of Our Own completely, but I would like to hear your opinions in the matter. (I just find it that it is easier to post things there and I love the tagging system that they have.)

Now I will proceed to tell you about the status of each of my fics, so you guys know how I far along I have worked.

1\. **Crescent.** Next chapter half way through, got side tracked and wrote the beginning of an Emmett/Alex story that one day I might post.

2\. **A Time For Wolves.** Up to chapter 8 written and under revision, will update soon, also got side tracked, wrote some drabbles that went nowhere, frustrated.

3\. **Primrose.** Need to start writing the next chapter, this story needs a very special mood to be written in, haven't felt it in months, sorry.

4\. **Broken Like Me.** love this fic, halfway through next chapter's outline, trying to see where to take the story (since I **SPOILER ALERT**, killed Elena and broke canon)

5\. **Changing Fates Original Sins.** Was rereading the story, hated it, re-wrote it differently, way too differently, is currently sitting patiently in my google docs. Also the redo is completely written, will be posted in Archive of Our Own someday.

6\. **CF. Iron Dads and Other Ailments.** Endgame was depressing, I tried to lift myself up, the next chapter is halfway through but my Post-Endgame Depression still hits me hard, wrote 3 AUs of this AU, don't know how to currently end them, the MCU consumes me, but I will post them in AO3 and will be putting all the works into a series.

7\. **The Soldier and the Traveler.** As of now it is a complete story, might add a snipet if I get in a Jasper Mood someday.

8\. **Believer.** I have something written, but it is too little for what I want to post, will be revising it in the upcoming days/months.

9\. **Apocalypse Now. **I honestly don't know where to take this... send help.

10\. **Changing Fates an Unexpected Journey (Rewrite).** I am truly working into this story, everyone knows that I am a slut for Glorfindel but my muse hates me so much, as of now I have written 2 Thranduil Focused stories, 1 with Legolas, and one with Maedhros (yes I got sucked into the Silmarillion Fandom), began a Celegorm one and there is a Finrod Plot Bunny pestering me, also ... Sauron is looking fine these days isn't he?. (send even more help)

11/12/13. **The 3 Supernatural fics**. I hate myself so much that I was trying to write this and instead wrote like 4 more stories, I clearly don't know how to fanfiction.

14\. **Changing Fates Night Games.** It is written in its entirety, but pending correction because I am also lazy as fuck.

15/16.** The Sun Dragon and the Young Wolf/Ice Burns.** See number 2, still frustrated, also was unhappy over the GOT ending.

17\. **Darkest Before Dawn.** Got stuck, wrote an Orm fic to get back into the DC mood, got stuck again.

18/19. **A Case of Misguided Identities/ Harry Potter and the Changed Fates.** I so want to continue this, but I haven't seen my Harry Potter muse for ages. Will probably do bulletpoints for HP and the Changed Fates tho'

20\. **Live Free or Twihard.** I think this was the second fic I ever posted here, lets forget it exist and lets focus on Crescent, The Soldier and the Traveler and in Believer.

So as you can see it wasn't that I stopped writing altogether but that I got sidetracked in one way or another (Tolkien did this to me), I thank you for your patience and for the fact that you still read my fics, and the fact that I tried and still want to try doing the discord thing because I'm pretty bored over quarantine.

So thank you again for reading my stories, this announcement will be post in all of the stories that I mentioned so if you read it once you can ignore the other notifications.

Much love (really guys send help),

Alex 3


End file.
